


How To Live Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was not afraid to be lost.I was not afraid ofBeing"Confused".I was not afraid to beAlone.But nowI am Afraid ofLosing You.You call yourself Selfish.You call yourself Disgusting and Unlovable-You tell me that it iswrongto Love You.And you have made meAfraid.so afraid because-I think: this is just your way of sayingYou Do Not Want Me.But Istay anyway.I stay because I amselfish.I stay becauseif I left,I would forget How To Breathe.I think thatI haveforgottenHow To Live without you.-Some cringe I call poetry for these gaybois.





	1. Comatose

"They say-" And already he has to  
Stop himself.  
"They say you wont wake up."  
He is laughing,  
Choking on Sobs and  
Laughing.  
A shaking mind of  
Disbelief:  
Dishonesty to Himself,  
"They say they're turning this all  
Off..."  
he gestures to the  
Life  
Support  
Machines.

"If..." He tries not to  
Stumble over his own words,  
"you can hear me- which I know  
you Can,  
Kamakura-kun.

Please

drag him through With You."  
he pauses  
at his own logic,  
Not even sure  
if he believes it  
Himself,  
"You of all people  
Can survive This."  
he thinks he sees Hinata's eye Twitch.  
He already knows it's his imagination.

The methodical  
beeps  
Stutter  
for a second  
and Komaeda's not sure if  
Time Has Stopped,  
Or if-  
If  
If  
If

if.

"You of all people  
Can survive and

Please

Drag him through, I 

_need_

you to."  
Hinata's hands feel clammy  
but he's  
not sure  
who's sweat it is.

Komaeda realises he is  
_burning_  
His Eyes,  
Mouth,  
Throat,  
Stomach,  
_Heart_ \- it's  
_burning_.

There are Unsteady Breaths  
filling the Room  
he's not sure who from.

_There._

_That_ was the Moment he gave in.

 

He can't stop crying.  
He thinks he prefered  
Lying  
to Himself.

"I really

 

 _really_ Loved You,"

He remembers how Hinata liked him using his  
First Name.

"Hajime."

He feels a finger twitch,  
Just One,  
Alone.

He's asking him to Wait.

But the Doctor doesn't  
Understand.  
She isn't Patient.

"It's time to say goodbye now, Komaeda-kun."

The tap of his finger  
Once More but

Time does not exist  
here

And the beepings stop  
Too Soon

And just like Everyone else,

Hinata-kun--

His

Hinata-kun

Dies  
Right in front of him.

And now he is Lost.

They both are.


	2. Comatose

It would be all right if you left me.  
I think.  
I think it would be all right. 

It would be okay if I left you. 

You would get over it. 

I know you would, you're  
strong like that. 

I think you would cry.  
Perhaps. 

I think  
perhaps  
you would be Sad.

I have been wasting your time.

Since we met, I have been  
Wasting Your Time.

You pretend I'm not.

You tell me  
I'm not.

But I am.

And that makes me feel

Very Small.

 

The fact that you think  
I don't know.

I am still wasting your time.  
I am using you  
as an  
Excuse.

I am wasting your time and  
I am using you  
as a way to obtain benevolence that I  
Do Not Deserve.

And you know I can't change that view on our  
Relationship,

so instead, you tell me that it is  
OK

and it will all be  
OK

and that you are  
OK

and that I will be  
OK

and I wonder,

Because I know it would be  
OK  
if I left.

You would be okay.

 

You don't need me like 

 

 

I need you.

 

 

So I'll  
go now.

I'm not  
wasting your time

 

Any more.


	3. Afraid to Live

I was not afraid to be lost.

I was not afraid of  
Being  
"Confused".

I was not afraid to be

Alone.

But now  
I am Afraid of

Losing You.

You call yourself Selfish.  
You call yourself Disgusting and Unlovable-  
You tell me that it is _wrong_ to Love You.  
And you have made me  
Afraid.  
so afraid because-  
I think: this is just your way of saying  
You Do Not Want Me.  
But I  
stay anyway.

I stay because I am  
selfish.

I stay because  
if I left,

I would forget How To Breathe.

I think that  
I have  
forgotten  
How To Live without you.


	4. I Believe

You give me hope.

You know me better than I know myself.

You love me better than I love myself.

You understand.

You take the time to  
Understand.

You give me hope.

You make me so, very  
happy.

I never thought I could ever be so happy

But  
You are here.  
Giving me hope.  
Giving me belief

In myself  
The world and  
Others.

And it's awkward and  
Silly  
and  
Heartbreaking 

Sometimes

To face how much I  
Do not deserve-  
But.  
You are here.  
Always.

You give me hope.

And I have learnt that this is all that I need.


End file.
